hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to StarClan! =The Cats= Leader Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever. Can control the element of Earth.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Deputy Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes. Has no power right now but might when he becomes leader.-Dustpelts Apprentice: Clawpaw Medicine Cat Hollyleaf, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes.-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf']]Goodbye....... Apprentice: Rosepaw file:15489.jpg Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkpaw to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is fierce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur.-Wolffall Cinderpelt-lithe,speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Eclipsemoon - Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Her muzzle, chest, stomach and tail-tip are cream-coloured, and her eyes are a light icy blue. (User:Eclipsemoon82) -Will insert picture here later- Spottedfire-White she-cat with dark ginger and black spots with orange eyes Apprentices: Darkpaw: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur(not really), is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.- [[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Mentor:Stardust Clawpaw- a large, Red- brown tom.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Mentor:Dustpelt Rosepaw -A pinkish colored she-cat-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Mentor: Hollyleaf Kits: Crystalwing's kits: Tigerkit:Orange tabby she-cat with darker black stripes file:Tigerkit.jpg Earthkit-Brown she-kit with black markings Shadekit-Black tom with pale yellow eyes, looks like Saberstar, can scare the living daylights out of cats on Friday the 13th, has mood swing Blazekit:Orange tabby she-cat with adorable brown eyes Seastar/Gingerheart's kits: Melonkit:pale green she-kit Cherrykit-Pale pinkish-colored kit file:Cherrykit.jpg Limekit: Lime-colored she-cat Whitestar's kits: Leafkit:White she-cat with beautiful green eyes, and pale gray stripes file:Leafstripe.jpg Honeykit: White-and orange she-cat with dusty eyes Smokekit: Orange, white, and black tom , pale green eyes Petalkit: Orange-and black she-cat with two different eyes Sandstar's kit: Lightkit- Small light gray she-cat with a white tipped tail, paws, and chest. Can control the element of Air. Age: 1 Moon[[User:Sandstar1051|'Lightkit']]The air is a thing of beauty... Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits:Expecting. Very freindly, but strict.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes, mother of Earthkit, Tigerkit, Shadekit, and Blazekit Mate: Stardust Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes, mother of Grapekit, Orangekit, Peachkit, Melonkit, Cherrykit, Pearkit, Limekit, and Lemonkit,Mate:Seastar Whitestar/shadow: White she-cat with different colored eyes, mother of Smokekit, Leafkit, Honeykit, and Petalkit Mate:Heatfur file:Whitestar.jpg Elders: None Mates *PetalfurXRedtooth *CrystalwingXStardust *SandstarXDustpelt *WhitestarXHeatfur *SeastarXGingerheart Camp Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Entrance to camp: Large rocks and brambles make a tunnel to the camp. Disposition *StarClan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *StarClan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *StarClan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *5 Vole(s) *1 Thrush(es) *6 Squirrel(s) *9 Mice *2 Starling(s) *3 Rabbit(s) *9 Fish *6 Blackbird(s) *3 Shrew(s) Rules *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) *Follow the Warrior Code *No deleting anybody's posts(replacing counts too) *No detail mating!! Roleplay August 13, 2010 (Ooh, Friday!) (Anyone want to RP?)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) (Sure)-Cloverheart Shadeflower pads out of the warrior den and stretches.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) (Sure, but give me a half-hour firist, I gotta go eat breakfast.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Hola peoples! :D Does anyone want to RP???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Do you want me to train Clawpaw now?) Deputy of StarClan 22:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) (yes, please!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Dustpelt walks into the apprentice den. Hey Clawpaw time to train! Deputy of StarClan 22:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) -Clawpaw bounces up-YAY!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! C Come with me then. I am going to show you our territory! Deputy of StarClan 22:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Sorry for being off for two days. :P) Shadeflower two voles and a fish on the fresh-kill pile.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 01:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) (? That makes NO sense~) -Shadekit comes up, making everyone scream- "Ahahahahhahahah! I haven't taken a nap today!" -Hollyleaf slowly creeps back from Shadekit- "Why is he scaring me?" (It's Friday the 13, and since Shadekit is a half-recarnation from Saberstar, he can do that.) -Whitestar, Gingerheart, Crystalwing, and their kits come out, the kits tumbling out- -Shadekit goes on Highrock and says, "Hello everybody!"- -Everyone who heard freaks out, and Shadekit laughs- "Hahahahaha!" (Saberstar is Peacestar. I thought that Peace sounded stupid.) (WAT!!!! LOL!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Category:StarClan Category:Starclan